ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Military of the Protectorate of Menoth
The Military of the Protectorate of Menoth has risen rapidly since the establishment of the theocracy, growing from a small, hobbled self-defense force to a force capable of subduing the Idrian tribes to a real army capable of challenging both the Cygnaran and Khadoran militaries as an equal. Hierarch Severius holds the direct allegiance of the army through the Temple and Scrutators. The army is composed of a number of military orders that are divided between Garrison and Crusade forces. The former hold Protectorate territory, the latter are typically offensive forces or reinforcements to hard-pressed areas. Organization The Protectorate’s forces are organized into garrisons and armies on crusade. Garrisons include the defenders of the Protectorate’s cities, towns, and facilities as well as its reserve forces, generally include large numbers of Temple Flameguard supported by smaller numbers of troops from the other martial orders. Crusading armies are more integrated forces and are subdivided into interdictions, which are large strike forces usually composed of units from a single martial order. Priests serve as military commanders at all levels of organization from commanding troops in the field to overseeing logistics and supply lines. Experienced lay soldiers can be promoted to positions of authority within their martial orders, but they are expected to treat priests with respect regardless of their rank. In situations that present an unclear chain of command, ranking priests are obeyed before secular commanders.Forces of Warmchine: Protectorate of Menoth Command MK3 The Office of War Counselor is responsible for overseeing auxiliary forces and to coordinate with the martial orders. The office is currently held by Bron Scisson which makes him the highest ranking secular officer. In 608 AR, Hierarch Severius appointed Kreoss as his Intercessor and is considered the supreme commander of the Protectorate’s armies. Feora, Protector and Priestess of the Flame is technically subordinate to Kreoss but retain considerable autonomy in the south. Ultimately all answer to the Hierarch who is the head of both the Sul-Menite Temple and the Protectorate. * The Northern Crusade - under the leadership of Preceptor Gorran Mejers. This Crusade is focusing on the Protectorate's operations in Llael. It is the largest single force currently operating. * The Leryn Garrison - under Preceptor Kantis Loron. The Garrison supports the Northern Crusade and holds the city of Leryn, recently wrested from Khadoran control and the gateway of northern Menites into the Protectorate. * The Sul Garrison - Visgoth Juviah Roven leads this garrison, that recently repelled the Cygnaran invasion of Sul and supported the attack on Caspia. * The Imer Garrison - the six Visgoths of Imer are responsible for the defense of the capital. * The Ichtier Garrison - Scrutator Sovereign Jarok Shaw commands this small garrison of reserves in the extreme south of the Protectorate. * Tower Judgement Garrison - led by Visgoth Enjorran Sollers, the Tower Judgement guards the Northern Border against Cygnaran and Skorne aggression. Martial Orders * Temple Flameguard * Knights Exemplar * Order of the Fist * Order of the Wall * Auxiliary Militias Forces of the Protectorate Warcasters * High Exemplar Mikael Kreoss * Grand Scrutator Severius ''' * '''The High Reclaimer * Feora, Priestess of the Flame * Thyra, the Flame of Sorrow * High Allegiant Amon ad-Raza ' * 'Sovereign Tristan Durant * The Harbinger of Menoth * High Executioner Servath Reznik * Vice Scrutator Vinductus Warjacks Light Warjacks * Dervish * Devout * Purifier * Redeemer * Repenter * Revenger * Vigilant * Blessing of Vengeance ' Heavy Warjacks * Castigator * Crusader * Guardian * Indictor * Reckoner * Sanctifier * Templar * Vanquisher * Avatar of Menoth * '''Blood of Martyrs ' * 'Eye of Truth ' * 'Fire of Salvation ' * 'Hand of Judgment ' * 'Scourge of Heresy ' Colosals * Judicator * Revelator '''Battle Engines * Vessel of Judgement Troops * Choir of Menoth * Daughters of the Flame * Deliverer Skyhammers * Deliverer Sunburst Crew * Exemplar Bastions * Exemplar Cinerators * Exemplar Errants ** Exemplar Errant Officer & Standard * Exemplar Vengers * Flame Bringers * Flameguard Cleansers ** Flameguard Cleanser Officer * Holy Zealots * Monolith Bearer * Idrian Skirmishers * Idrian Skirmisher Chieftain & Guide * Knights Exemplar ** Knights Exemplar Officer * Temple Flameguards ** Temple Flameguard Officer & Standard * Attendant Priest * Allegiant of the Order of the Fist * Champion of the Order of the Wall * Deliverer Arms Master * Exemplar Bastion Seneschal * Exemplar Errant Seneschal * Hierophant * Knights Exemplar Seneschal * Paladin of the Order of the Wall * Reclaimer Gatekeeper * Vassal Mechanik * Vassal of Menoth * Wrack * The Covenant of Menoth * High Exemplar Gravus ' * 'High Paladin Dartan Vilmon * Initiate Tristan Durant * 'Nicia, Tear of Vengeance ' * ' Pyrrhus, Flameguard Hero ' * 'Exemplar Warder Elias Gade ' References Category:Warmachine Category:Protectorate of Menoth